1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand for supporting an object on a table top and more particularly, to a swinging arm for support stand that has a stretcher mounted in the swinging arm thereof to facilitate adjustment of the inclination angle of the swinging arm with less effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support stand may be used in the office, classroom or exhibition center to hold a telephone holder or LCD monitor on a table top. By means of the use of an adjustable support stand to support an object, for example, a LCD monitor on a stable top, viewers can see the images displayed on the LCD monitor comfortably, avoiding tired eyes. However, regular flat panel support stands simply allow adjustment of the angle of the support arm in horizontal. There are known support stands that allow adjustment of the angle of inclination. However, these inclination adjustable support stands wear quickly with use. After a long use, these inclination adjustable support stands may be unable to keep the swinging arm in position, and the load of the supported object to cause the swinging arm to incline, loosing the inclination angle adjustment function. Further, regular inclination adjustable support stands have no means to stop the joint between the suspension arm and the swinging arm from unintensional biasing after an adjustment, and the supported LCD monitor may be not kept in the desired position. Therefore, regular flat panel support stands cannot be used to support a big size LCD monitor. For holding a big size LCD monitor on a table, a heavy duty suspension frame structure shall be used. Further, a stop structure may be installed in a support stand at the joint between the suspension arm and the swinging arm to avoid unintensional inclination of the swinging arm due to the effect of the weight of the supported object. However, the use of the stop structure may cause uneven distribution of the applied pressure during an adjustment. Thus, the user may have to apply much pressure when adjusting angle the swinging arm in one particular direction, for example, the downwards or upwards direction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support stand that overcomes the aforesaid problems.